Kana's diary
by xyuffiex
Summary: What if everything wasn't lost for Hatori? What if Kana had a diary and Hatori would have found it? Slightly AU. Kana x Hatori
1. Chapter 1

...Kana's diary...

Kana. I pressed the pen against my bottom lip, ignoring the fact that I should be thinking about how to decrees Akito's raising temperature. I threw the pen aside, looking threw my drawer for the pills which were supposed to do something useful. I kept searching for the pills, in other drawers, amazed by my foolishness. I always had everything where it should be. But the pills weren't there. As if they vanished without a trace. Maybe they were where they should be and I didn't notice them. Ever since Aya told me that Kana's getting married in a week, I simply can't concentrate. I just can't.

I heard Akito screaming that she'll faint any minute now. I simply shook my head, trying not to think of Kana, but instead of Akito's headache and her raising temperature. I peeked once more into the drawer where the pills should be and saw them there. I blinked, staring at them, before taking them and heading towards Akito.

"I can't take this pain anymore, Hatori!" She said, as she pulled her knees to her chest, glaring at me, as if I was the reason that her head was aching. I silently walked up to her, picking a glass of water on my way. Akito's black eyes reflected how hard her head ached.

"Drink these they'll make you feel better." I said emotionlessly, as I sat down in front of her. Akito examined the pills I gave her. She quickly drank them, giving me a disgusted look. I usually warned her, if the pills were bitter, but this time my mind wasn't thinking about Akito's ego. Her black eyes gave me their famous sparkle.

"You should stop thinking about her. I'm the only female you cursed males should love." Akito said taking me by my tie. Her black eyes shone with fury. Usually at moments like this I'd tell her to calm down, but I didn't. Instead I remained silent. What right did she have to control over my life? But sadly, she had a right. "Every thought of your should be connected to me, Hatori." She snapped. I simply nodded. Not agreeing with Akito, would cost me being blind.

"And after all, you eased her from having any more pain, Hatori. She should be thankful and she is. She's escaping you, that female is even going to get married next week. But you're foolish enough to believe that she still loves you! Oh, Hatori, have naïve you are!" Akito said laughing, her usual dark laugh. I simply looked down, trying to ignore her laughter. I had a feeling that her headache was long gone.

"Hatori!" Ayame greeted me, by throwing his arms around me. I cleared my throat, showing him that I didn't need any gentleness; he should save it for Mine, once the curse will break. Aya released me from his grip and told me to head inside.

"Hat, you won't, you certainly won't believe who called me to get a dress today! You must meet her after all these years!" The snake said winking at me.

I ignored his words, thinking that it wasn't someone important. Maybe Tohru asked for a dress or Kisa or Kagura in that case, maybe even Isuzu, maybe Mayu. I didn't really care. I needed to rest and convince myself that whatever is happening, by whatever I meant the wedding, will be the best for Kana. I headed inside to see a running around Mine with a light pink, nearly white fabric in her hands, as if for a wedding dress… A _wedding_ dress?! You're certainly out of your mind Hatori Sohma. Ayame, this will cost you that insane head of yours!

"Hat, here, have some of my wonderful, irresistible tea!" Aya said smiling, as if nothing was happening. "Gure said he couldn't make it today, I guess he's playing I-didn't-write-the-next-chapter games with his editor." He added with a light chuckle, as he put a cup in front of me and began drinking from the other one. A light pink was on the table and a light purple one. The light pink one was Mine's that I certainly knew, but the light purple one?

"Who is that mysterious person who ordered you a dress?" I asked, taking a gulp of Aya's famous tea. Ayame opened his mouth, to answer, but I'm sure he'd be talking in riddles, but it didn't matter. I heard the shop bell ring.

"Ayame, may I head inside?" A sweet and familiar voice said, causing Ayame to grin from ear to ear happily. Aya ran towards the shop door, as I continued drinking my tea, as if nothing happened. Then, I realized to whom that voice belonged to. I quickly put the cup on the table, so when I'd see her, I wouldn't brake it in surprise. Of course if it would be _her_.

"Oh, Hatori!" Kana froze, looking at me. She was there. I wasn't imagining things. Kana was standing there, with a faint blush across her cheeks, her light hazel eyes sparkling, brighter than ever, her light brown hair already past her shoulders. Straight down, only pinned to the sides by black hair clips. Kana wore a cream coloured coat, with a black skirt underneath it. Black boots and a cream colour bag to match. She was more beautiful than I remembered her. Kana truly has blossomed over these past years. I didn't know how much passed, as I didn't want to depress myself. All these years, I wanted to hug her, knowing that I can't. I erased her memories I was nothing to her now. Nothing at all.

"Good day, Kana." I said. Fool. Can't I say something less… formal? Well, that was the way I am. Always formal, barely showing my feelings. But at least a smile appeared across my lips.

"Now, I shall leave you two, I must help Mine. It'll take a quite a while, so you may feel yourselves at home! Let your feelings flow!" Ayame said, as he placed his cup on the table. Kana giggled, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm not here for long, Ayame, Hatori. Satoshi and I must go to order the bouquet and all that stuff, so I can't be here long. But it'll be a pleasure even spending 5 minutes with you Hatori." Kana said smiling, as she sat down. Ayame smiled, pleased with himself and left us alone.

"So… You're getting married, Kana?" I asked, cursing at myself, for showing a note of sadness in my tone. I took the cup and began to finish the tea. Couldn't I ask something else? This subject has been in my head as long as I can remember and was bothering me. More like ripping me from inside.

"Yup. I think I've found the one I truly love." Kana said without enthusiasm in her voice. But most likely, my imagination was playing tricks on me. I don't want to ruin her happiness. I don't want to ruin her happiness. But I want her to be mine. Damn, you Hatori.

"I'm happy for you, Kana. I'm still single." I said without a sad tone in my voice. My usual emotionless voice, gets on my nerves from while to while. "I work in the Sohma's as a family doctor it takes all of my time." I said trying to smirk, but I failed.

"Oh." She said smiling, as she took her bag and began searching for something. I heard something fall from it onto the floor, but before I could tell her, she gave me a envelope. "This is an invitation for my wedding. I'd love you to come, Hatori." Kana said smiling brightly. As I examined the invitation, Aya came inside holding a light pink dress, still undone, but you could get his idea. Kana gasped of surprise as he headed up to her future dress. She gently touched the silk fabric and smiled, possibly imagining what awaited her. But I felt my heart fall down. This was too real for it's own damned good.

"It'll be done in a few days Kana, the great Ayame won't fail you!" Aya said giving the dress to Mine, who went somewhere to finish the remained touches.

"Ayame, it's beautiful!" Kana said, as her eyes sparkled. But you are more beautiful Kana, trust me. I couldn't switch my gaze off her. I simply couldn't even, when she said goodbye, even when she left, I kept staring at the door, as if she's return and say there would be no wedding.

"Hey, Hatori… Is this yours?" Ayame said picking up a light purple notebook with a matching pen. I blinked and shook my head. Ayame said besides me and opened the first page to see letters forming two simple words: Kana's diary.

…..

xyuffiex: Cliffie! I hope I'll continue this, please review so I shall know to continue or not. The curse does apply and I'm sorry if some of the characters are OOC. Kana x Hatori for ever. )


	2. Chapter 2

…Kana's diary….

I chewed the tip of my cig, searching for my lighter. I knew this was bad for my health, but I needed to calm down, before I'd open the diary. I blankly stared at the lighter's flame, after I flicked it. While burning the tip of my addiction, I carefully turned the cover along with the first page with those two simply words I saw before. Before Ayame could say anything slightly perverted about Kana's diary another customer came in.

"Well then, Hat, the great genius Ayame is busy, I'll leave you alone with the diary, but if you wish I can keep it and give it to your princess when I'll see her next week." Ayame said back then as he winked at me. I shook my head and walked back home with the diary in my hand.

I found a photo of Kana on the second page. Besides her was a tall male, hugging her around her waist. His eyes were an emerald green, without a single touch of hazel. His hair was a chestnut brown. He seemed to smile so happily to _his _Kana. I nearly choked as I thought that. Kana wasn't mine now. She was _his._ This Satoshi guy, I found out his name by talking to Kana earlier and the note written on top of the photo: me and _my _future husband, Satoshi.

I quickly took another cig, as I flipped the next pages with tons of photos of her and this Satoshi. There was one photo which even made me stare at it, it was as if Kana had slapped with all her strength. Satoshi was kissing Kana's neck and she was laughing. I felt as if I was standing there in front of them, unwanted and watching as Satoshi trailed kisses up her neck, until he'd finally meet her soft lips. I wanted to be in Satoshi's place. I wanted to be the one to whom she's get married in a week. I closed the diary, because so far I've only seen photos of her and Satoshi.

"Haaaatoooriiii!!!" That was Akito calling me. I was sure that her head was aching. I threw what was left of my cig into the bin and closed the diary, walking out of the room. I locked the door in case someone would want to head inside and find the diary, which belonged to my beloved.

I walked inside to see a moaning Akito, holding her head. She weakly raised her head to see me. First a smile formed across her lips, soon to be replaced by a grin, meaning that she won't let me outside soon.

"Did you find those pills, Hatori?" She asked, as her eyes began to sparkle, reminding me who was in charge of whom. I simply nodded, not stopping thinking about that diary, which I found. I ignored the fact that is suspicious that Akito let me go quite quickly. I was about to close the door, when she said. "Call Kureno, you can tell that I'll be with him to that stupid worthless dog named Shigure!" Akito said laughing. Poor Shigure.

I walked down the corridors of the gigantic Sohma home, searching for the rooster of the zodiac. I guess Akito let Kureno outside, because he wasn't exactly in the main house. I walked towards the garden and searched for him.

"You should be more careful, let me help you, Mr!" An excited voice said somewhere near me. I turned my head to see Kana helping Kureno to get up. Kana. An image of Satoshi came quickly to my mind. I came up to them, trying silently, as possible.

"Good evening. Kureno, Akito's calling for you." I said not knowing if I wanted to be left alone with Kana as soon as possible or that I was doing Akito's orders. Kureno quickly nodded, after saying good bye to Kana.

"Hello, Hatori!" Kana said smiling, as she made a weird wave with her hands, as if she was planning to hug me, but something stopped her. She was smiling brightly, as always. Her smile was contagious, as always. I felt my lips turn into a smile, even if it was small. Even if I wanted to cry deep inside.

"Hello, Kana." I said trying to think of something else to say, but I couldn't think of anything to say, sadly. I simply looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, as she looked back at mine. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I simply kept looking at her. Sometimes I wished that I didn't erase her memory. Damn Akito… Damn the curse… I completely forgot about the diary I still had in my room. It wouldn't be a crime if I asked her out right? No, she was married, a proper female wouldn't go out with her old crush, right? "What are you doing this evening, Kana?" I asked, as I let a small note of curiosity slip in my tone.

"Nothing actually, Satoshi's occupied today. He'll be most likely all night in his office, working." She said slightly sad that her husband was going to be at work, but excitement was also seen in her voice. "He never lets me sit with him at work until late. So I'm free today, Hatori!" Kana said smiling, as she put a steak of her hair behind her left ear. Perhaps this Satoshi wasn't very bad, but somehow I disliked him and I had a nice reason to go with it. I hoped that Akito wouldn't need me today. I felt sorry for Shigure, that she preferred Kureno over him. But such is Akito's nature. She may be a sadist on the outside, but deep inside she's afraid to be alone.

"So… shall we go, Kana?" I asked, not bothering to stop the growing smile upon my lips. A cold wind blew, reminding me of the cold season and the fact that my jacket was still in my room. Kana gave a giggle, as she saw me shiver for a while.

"I can warm you up, by hugging you." She said with a giggle and a tint of red on her cheeks. I really wanted to nod and hug her tightly, but then I saw an image of Akito laughing and pointing at a small sea horse. I simply lowered my head, shaking it.

"No need. I'll get my jacket, wait for me. I'll be back soon." I said hiding the note of sadness in my voice. Kana simply nodded, feeling slightly sad, that I denied her offer of warming me up. I smiled at her and walked up quickly to my room. I opened it to find Kana's diary lying on my bed next to a box of unfinished cigarettes. I put on my winter coat in thought of what to do with the diary. I could give it to Kana, but I also wanted to read the rest. I put the diary in my closet, hoping that it would be more secure there and locked my room. After all, I wanted to find out more about this Satoshi fellow and Kana.

I walked outside the breath in the icy air and to see a smiling Kana walk up to me.

….

xyuffiex: Well, it's not exactly a cliffie. I'm sorry if Hatori ended up a little OOC in the end, before I went I wanted to give you guys a gift a new chapter, but I didn't have enough time. D I wrote the next chapter in my notebook, while I was on holiday, so I wasn't THAT lazy. xD


End file.
